Nine Tails Curse
by xXCrimsonxLordXx
Summary: With a life that is far from simple Kyu is stuck with the cards he's been dealt. With a possessive mother and a Ninja career to maintain his life is going to be far from easy. Especially when his chosen career is that of a shinobi, a ninja, of Konoha.


Nine-Tailed Curse

Kai found himself standing meters from the gate a full moon high above the distant Hokage mountains. Breathing in the cool night air his thoughts drifted back to that fateful night. The night his family died and a new one was born. Dark thoughts began to speak up from deep in his fractured mind but he managed to push those thoughts aside and proceeded towards the gates ahead. His arrival at the gate was swift a note clutched in hand, about a month ago his family had died. Just the thought of their deaths sent shivers down his spine. Continuing to walk he passed by two sleeping guards that were slouched back in their seats snoring. It was strangely easy to continue to calmly walk into the village passing by houses and shops on his way. The sudden feeling of watching eyes alerted him to someone else but nonetheless he continued on towards the Hokage's office. His arrival appeared to have been expected as the front door was open and any sign of the secretary was missing. Rather he found a masked ninja standing before him eyes scanning over for him for anything that would make him an immediate threat. Or at least that's how Kai saw it for all he knew they could have simply been looking him over out of boredom. The masked shinobi nodded and gestured for him to follow him as they began to climb up the staircase towards what Kai hoped was the Hokage's office.

It wasn't long before Kai found himself before a simple sliding wooden door that the masked ninja stopped at. Taking that as his cue of arrival Kai approached and knocked upon the door. It took a few moments but soon he found a reply reaching his ears.

"Enter."

Letting out a breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding Kai slid the door open and stepped inside the room. With a click the door closed behind him but the feeling of being watched never left. With quiet steps he found himself standing before the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure.

"Lord Hokage I come to you seeking aide and am humbled by the ability to speak to you in council so quickly upon my arrival."

The Hokage remained quiet merely taking a deep pull from his tobacco pipe. His eyes trailed over what was visible and not covered by the long cloak that hid a good portion of his body from view. Letting out a puff the smell of tobacco filled the room as the cloud dispersed throughout the room. Finally the Hokage straightened his back and set the pipe down upon his desk.

"It is no problem, but the lack of name and manners I'm seeing is causing some problems," the smile on his face was one of jest but nonetheless Kai caught on quickly.

Awkwardly clearing his throat he tugged the hood of his cloak off of his head and bowed low, "I'm terribly sorry about my lack of manners Lord Hokage. My name is Kai and I come bearing… saddening news."

The Hokage's gaze carefully observed the sharp edges of his face looking for any clue as to who he was. Said gaze lingered over Kai's snow white hair and glowing crimson eyes but moved swiftly to the other features of his face. One of which was the odd marks over both of his eyes which were just simply black streaks.

The silence that settled in the Hokage's office had only just begun to get unsettling when finally the Hokage spoke up, "I'm not sure which is more concerning Kai. The fact that I don't recognise your face or the fact that you blatantly have a multitude of weapons on your person."

Kai felt every muscle in his body stiffen and the multitudes of training he had already received began to quickly take place. One hand began to creep down to the seal at his hip while the other twitched with the urge to reach for his shuriken holster.

"Of course if you had planned to attempt to injure me then you'd very quickly find yourself being taken down by my Anbu," The Hokage's head was bowed low his hat hiding his visage but the tenseness that had built up in Kai's body seemed to fade.

"I have no such plans and if it pleases you then I'll strip myself of my weapons."

Silence crept over the two and left Kai feeling a sense of respect

"Very well come here in the morning and I'll arrange something...now give me a moment while I get you a place to stay," he ordered getting a nod in response. Bringing my hood back up I walked over to the window and stood on the window sill for a second basking in the moonlight.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning...old man," I smirked before leaping away aiming for one of the forested training grounds.

-(A day later)-

I stood on the rooftop across from the Hokages office where he was assigning my new teams mission. Sighing I jumped across the gap between the two buildings landing on the windowsill. I knocked gaining everyone's attention.

"Team 7 I want you to meet the newest member of your team," the Hokage said as the window was opened allowing me to step in. "Kai would you please remove your hood?" The Hokage asked getting a slight nod in reply.

Grasping my hood I pulled it down and turned towards my teammates assessing each of them warily. After a moment I could tell based on just looking at them that this team had some issues.

"Nice to meet you as you heard from the Hokage my name is Kai," I said giving a slight smirk. "We can do the intros later. As you were saying Lord Hokage," I said turning my back on my team.

"As I was saying if Naruto wants to prove to us that he's a former brat then I'll allow Team 7 to go on a C rank. It's an escort mission," the Hokage said making the blonde boy begin to question him excitedly. "Send the client in," the Hokage interrupted.

A frown became plastered on my face as the smell of sake assaulted my sensitive nose. The door opened revealing an old drunk guy who gave us all discouraging looks.

He glanced at me before turning to the others, "My name is Tazuna and I am a master bridge builder from the Land of Waves. I expect you to protect me with your lives," he finished while I internally frowned at his attitude.

"Team 7 meet me at the gates in half an hour until then pack what you'll need," our silver haired sensei said before he poofed away.

I waved to my new teammates as I turned to leap out the window. I jumped out and landed on the roof across from the building. 'My team has issues' I thought to myself as I dashed to the gates at a leisurely pace.

Chapter 2

Arriving at the front gates I waited patiently for my team to arrive my hood up on my cloak. The black haired boy arrived first and just looking at him my mind screamed Uchiha. A slight smirk came across my face as he walked over to me and leant against the tree I was standing by.

"So you're an Uchiha right?" I asked casting a glance at him. He nodded not even casting me a glance but I could tell he was interested.

"Names Kai ," I said getting a 'hn' in response as the pink haired girl looked at him smiling. The blonde haired boy walked over to me and began to size me up.

I nodded towards him, "So who's who?" I asked glancing over the three of them.

The sensei suddenly arrived with Tazuna, "I'm Kakashi Hatake your sensei," he introduced himself his eye never leaving his book.

The blonde boy stepped up closer to me, "My names Naruto Uzumaki and someday I'm gonna be Hokage, Believe it!" he yelled hurting my ears. My eye twitched in pain but otherwise I ignored it and nodded. The pink haired girl took her fist and slammed it on his head knocking him the ground.

"Shut up Naruto!" she yelled just as loud. At this rate I'm going to go deaf. "Sorry about that I'm Sakura Haruno," she said giving me a small wave. I nodded rubbing the sides of my head trying to make the developing migraine go away.

I looked towards the Uchiha, "Sasuke Uchiha," he said not bothering to turn towards me. I nodded and followed as Kakashi led the way towards The Land of Waves.

After some walking I noticed a puddle and shook my head but continued to walk going through it as the others went around it. After a few moments I could detect movement behind us. I whipped around in time to see Kakashi get ripped in half by two long chains. I glanced towards the two men who had just ripped him in half. I stood where I was off to the side watching my teammates reactions. Sakura and Naruto were panicking while Sasuke was waiting for their next move. They both went for Naruto as I was about to spring into action when Sasuke stopped them. Using a shuriken he lodged their chain against a tree, and a kunai to hold it in place. Landing on their arms he kicked them both in the face as they detached themselves from the chain. They both got back on their feet before they charged at me confidence flooding off of them. As they were about to reach me I turned towards them and focused before blowing a huge torrent of kitsune-bi (or foxfire which is a light blue and white/silver) out of my mouth. They quickly leapt away only getting slightly singed by the flames. They avoided me heading for the bridge builder and Sakura. Sasuke surprised me by leaping in front of them. As they were about to reach them Kakashi appeared holding both ninja's by their necks.

I rolled my eyes as he apologized to Naruto and praised Sakura and Sasuke. He turned towards me and raised an eyebrow asking an unasked question.

"I was watching to observe the team's reactions if things had gotten worse I would have stepped in," I responded with a shrug. He nodded and turned towards Tazuna.

"Tazuna I do believe we need to have a chat," he said as Tazuna began sweating immensely.

Taking a whiff of the air I could detect two things radiating off of Tazuna. First of all was nervousness and the second was fear. I suddenly smelt blood in the air and glanced over at Naruto to find a kunai stabbed into his hand. To be honest the promise he gave was a little touching. I watched him closely as Kakashi talked to the two rogue mist ninja. After a bit we continued on our way heading for the land of waves unaware of what waited for us.

As we rode across the water on the boat I sat at the front of the boat my hood down as mist began to cover the area. The bridge began to come into view and judging by the look on Naruto's face I quickly covered my ears just in time as he yelled. The boat driver scolded him and soon enough Kakashi had Tazuna telling us his sob story. I sat at the front of the boat watching for land as we continued through the sea.

...

We walked through the woods, with Naruto practically throwing Kunai in every direction, I kept my senses open. The sound of something piercing the wind caught my attention. I leapt away just as Kakashi yelled at everyone to duck. Landing on a branch I watched as the sword connected with a tree a bit to my left. A man stood on the sword looking down on the others before looking towards me. My hood was down and my face completely visible.

A frown could be seen under his mask before he turned back to Kakashi and they began to have a nice chat. I zoned them out as well as their fight knowing I wouldn't be needed. The others had it in their hands, I admit they weren't the most responsible but it was in theirs not mine. I watched interested as Sasuke threw Naruto's demon windmill shuriken at Zabuza. He caught the first one only to have to jump as a second one swept through barely missing him. I gave a small smirk as the second shuriken turned into Naruto who threw his kunai at Zabuza's arm. Zabuza was forced to release his water prison jutsu on Kakashi. Once again the two Junin fought as Kakashi outsmarted Zabuza getting him pinned to a tree with a water style jutsu. As he goes to finish him some senbon needles impact his neck killing him. Kakashi jumps down and checks his pulse before shaking his head. He glances up in the direction the needles came from eyes slightly narrowed. They landed on a ninja with a mask who quickly thanked him before picking up the body and leaving, after Naruto's outburst of course. I frowned as a thought struck me only to be brought out of my thoughts as Kakashi suddenly froze before falling forwards. Moving quickly I caught him before he hit the ground involuntarily grunting. The others let out a sigh of relief as I carefully set him on the ground.

"Tazuna lead the way while Sasuke and I carry Kakashi-sensei," I instructed. Taking one of Kakashi's arms I draped it over my shoulders while Sasuke did the same on his left.

Finally arriving at Tsunami's house we set Kakashi down and left the room. To rest and eat while we could.

 **Chapter 3**  
I sat on the roof of the building looking out at the stars. I was going through our recent discovery of Zabuza living, as well as that tracker ninjas deception.

My thoughts quickly changed track to what I was...to what I was becoming. I gripped my left arm near the shoulder feeling the marks that make me what I am...cursed yet blessed. With my family dead the only relative I have left is technically Akune. She may have cursed me but she's the only true family I have according to the curse.

The way the curse works is over time your body will begin to change to a kitsune or tailed fox. The number of tails differ from person to person. The kitsune that bites you is the one who decides how long it takes to transform or like in my case what it takes for the transformation to work. They also become your new parent because when it finishes your at least going to be a pup the same goes for me as well. So they have to raise and teach you how to survive and use your powers. I was taught all this by Akane before she departed leaving me near Konoha. She told me she would keep an eye on me as I progressed.

Her presence was rather close from what I could tell which worried me. If she decided she could change me right now, so I try to stay on her good side as much as possible. Sighing I hopped off the roof and head out into the woods for some training and time to think about my future.

…

We sat in front of Kakashi as he explained the uses of chakra or as Naruto puts it catra. So I'll put it this way a very long lengthy explanation and some surprised genin rookies later. The others were all running up their trees while I sat with my back to mine hood up and eyes low.

"Well the girl on the team obviously has better chakra control. Oh well I guess she has a better chance of being Hokage. And maybe the Uchiha clan isn't as strong as it was said to be," Kakashi taunted before looking at me. "Maybe Sakura's better than even Kai," he taunted.

I stood up and turned around before slowly walking up the tree and sitting on a branch way at the top focusing my chakra with ease. I lowered my hood and closed my eyes relaxing into the light breeze as it blew by.

" _Kai~..._ " the voice whispered making me tense.

"That voice," I murmured glancing around nervously.

" _Kai~ come find me Kai,"_ the voice said. It sounded melodic and calming. Trying to calm myself down I scanned for her Yokai.

When I didn't find it I relaxed slightly as I jumped down onto the ground and began walking back to the house. "I'll be waiting for you guys back at the house," I yelled over my shoulder before I sped off towards Tsunami's house.

Arriving I went up into my room and sat down on my bed trying to distract myself. Eventually I succeeded and had managed to forget about the incident. The only drawback was I was reading one of Kakashi's books and I will admit this, the stories pretty good minus all the pervy scenes of course.

I skipped dinner and went straight to sleep later that night or should I say tried to sleep but Naruto's constant yelling kept me up. Growling in annoyance I tried to zone out all the noise finally allowing me to sleep.

(A few days of yelling, training, and annoyance later)

We, minus Naruto who had over trained himself, stood on the bridge a large amount of Tazuna's workers were unconscious and a heavy mist had settled over the bridge. I sighed knowing that Zabuza was back and he probably had his tracker ninja with him. Taking a whiff of the air I could pick out Zabuza's scent as well as another unfamiliar one.

"They're here," I said aloud getting everyone's attention.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked nervously.

Right as I was about to answer Zabuza's voice broke in, "Aw I see you still have the brats Kakashi... Oh look that one's shaking again," he said mocking Sasuke.

Sasuke's grip on his kunai tightened as a group of clones surrounded us, "I'm shaking in excitement!" he yelled. Kakashi nodded allowing Sasuke to go after the clones. He destroyed each one with complete ease. He landed back in front of us as a dark chuckle began to fill the air.

"Well Haku it appears you have a worthy opponent," Zabuza said to the tracker ninja. Haku nodded before pulling out a senbon.

It wasn't long after that that the two began to do battle while Kakashi and Zabuza began to engage. I stood beside Sakura as she watched fearfully as they fought for their lives. Sasuke eventually began to lose and the second Kakashi went to help him Zabuza intercepted stopping him. I could feel my tail tighten a bit around my waist as I began to debate helping Sasuke. As I was about to help a huge poof of smoke caught my attention and it did the same for everyone else.

Naruto appeared in the poof of smoke, "Naruto Uzumaki is here!" he shouted. I deadpanned at his stupidity as he attempted to do his shadow clone jutsu. Zabuza immediately threw kunai making him freeze up as Kakashi and Sakura yelled out. I swiftly drew a couple of shuriken and was about to throw them when some senbon stopped them.

Zabuza's eyes visibly widened as he grit his teeth beneath his mask, "Haku what are you doing?!" he yelled angrily.

"Zabuza let me fight this boy my own way," Haku's voice whispered softly.

Zabuza reluctantly nodded turning his sights back to Kakashi. After a moment Naruto appeared inside the ice dome with Sasuke making me frown at his idiocy.

"Protect Tazuna I'm gonna go save the idiots," I murmured only loud enough for Sakura to hear. She nodded watching the battles continue obviously oblivious to the insult to Sasuke.

I strolled over to the ice and nodded to myself before inhaling deeply and then blowing it back out as a blazing hot trail of kitsune-bi fire. It melted one of the ice sheets revealing the gaping mouth of Naruto and the frowning face of Sasuke. A slight smirk could be seen under my hood as I stepped inside the ice quickly reappearing behind me.

"So Haku I've noticed it's rather cold in here so I figured I should heat things up," I said as I pulled my hood back. I saw Haku stiffen slightly within his crystal ice mirror.

"You..." he murmured softly as his hidden eyes scanned over me. "You died," he said just a little louder.

"Oh and why do you say that?" confusion had set in. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Zabuza killed you those weeks back," he replied softly pity in his voice.

"That was him..." I murmured softly realization dawned on me as my face paled.

From what the others told me I began to let out an animalistic growl before I burst through the mirrors on all fours gunning for Zabuza. Everything was a blur to me as I fought against Zabuza cloak billowing around me. I managed to land plenty of blows but none were fatal compared to where he had managed to cut across my chest narrowly missing my tail. Eventually my rage began to wear off and Zabuza noticed because he went for the final blow only for the cleaver to stop centimeters from my neck. The mist was so thick around us no one could see the snow white tail wrapped around the blade forcing it to a halt.

"Zabuza tonight my secret dies with you," I growled out. His eyes widened before a wide grin formed under his mask.

"I remember you now. You got away from me a week ago when I tried to kill you," he said his voice echoing in my ears.

I yelled as I went to stab him in the stomach only for something to push me aside sending me over the side of the bridge. I hit the water hard and began to sink only for a blurred figure to come in after me. My eyes closed as it began to pull me to safety.

 **Chapter 4**

My body was aching and I could make out the distinct sound of breathing. Slowly opening my eyes darkness filled my vision for a moment as my eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. I scanned my surroundings and my eyes widened at the sight of the creme colored nine tailed fox about two times the size of your average wolf just a few feet away from me. (Think of Kyuubi in terms of body build but the ears are normal fox ears and the figure is a tad bit more feminine) I tried to get up only to realize that my legs were stuck to the floor by stone cuffs. The fox lifted her head obviously hearing my struggle and a hint of amusement appeared in her eyes.

"So I see you're awake kit," she said a slight smile on her face. "You have been asleep quite awhile if I were to guess I'd say about a week maybe two," she said walking over to me.

On the outside I was calm, but on the inside my mind was in utter turmoil. My team must think I'm dead by now and Kakashi's probably blaming himself while Naruto's probably thinking he should have done something to try and help me.

As if reading my thoughts Akane decided to speak up, "You're not going to escape this time kit. You're staying with me and I'm going to raise and train you whether you like it or not," she said softly as one of her tails lifted my chin. My eyes met her and a thought came to mind one that might just save me and let me see my team in Konoha.

"Akane," I said getting her attention. "If you let me go see my team and remain with them in Konoha, when the time comes I will return to you no questions asked no struggle nothing," I offered.

Her head tilted to the side as she thought about my offer, eventually she began nodding to herself. "Very well I will release you but beware I will be keeping a close eye on you," she warned. Nodding in response she broke the cuffs keeping me attached to the floor and then stepped back a slight grin on her face. "Just be careful you don't want to get caught with those," she said before she left the cave leaving me alone.

Confused I stood up and grabbed my cloak off the ground and made my way outside the cave to find a vast amount of woods and a small river to the right just a ways off. Sighing I made my way over to the river and peeked into the water. I stared at my reflection confused as the white fox ears twitched and my slitted eyes widened in realization. My body had changed visibly this time instead of last times internal changes. Growling in anger I pulled back from my reflection and sat there thinking for a bit about what I could do. After a bit I just decided to use some of my chakra to hide the ears for now then maybe find a more permanent option later.

 _(One week later)_

I had found my way back to the leaf village and the gates were in sight I wasn't even breathing hard let alone sweating. I admit I had taken my time getting back to the village although that wasn't the best of ideas I still did it. I walked past the two sleeping guards cloak still covering my body as I strolled towards the Hokage's building. I got alot of wierd looks from the villagers and even some ninja as I continued on my way. Eventually one ninja, a chunin, walked up to me and attempted to pull the hood down on my cloak so I snatched his hand and pulled it behind his back.

"One wrong move and I snap your arm like a twig," I growled. "Now I want you to go the Third and tell him Kai is on his way to his office," I commanded getting a nod. Letting him go I watched as he leapt up onto the rooftops and headed for the Hokage's tower.

I smirked under my hood and leapt up onto the rooftop giving him a five minute head start. Snapping to attention I bolted towards his office and arrived at the window just in time to hear the Hokage yell out in surprise. Silently chuckling I knocked on the window and waited for it to open. When I did my eyes met the surprised face of the Hokage as he gaped at my figure. A smile came to my face as I pulled down my hood revealing my face making the Hokage's eyes bug out.

"So uh what'd I miss," I asked snapping the Hokage out of his daze.

He sighed then sat down at his usual spot, "Well Team Seven has been suffering from the loss of losing you. Kakashi can't stop blaming himself for what happened, Naruto's been sulking and not as energetic, Sakura according to Kakashi isn't as talkative or happy, and Sasuke's gotten even quieter than usual," The Third Hokage explained.

I nodded and snapped my fingers, "Where's Team Seven right now?" I asked the Hokage.

As if catching on he grinned, "I do believe they should be walking dogs around there," he said pointing to a spot on his map. I nodded in appreciation before taking off out the window and heading for Team 7.

…

I found Kakashi first and although he looked lazy I could tell he was saddened on the inside. "You know Kakashi I never thought you for the kind of guy who mopes," I said aloud. He looked towards me and his eye widened, before narrowing dangerously. I raised my hands in a sign to show I meant no harm. "I just thought I'd come tell my sensei that I was all right and not dead, but I suppose if you don't want-," I started only to feel his hand on my head a second later. He messed up my hair a closed eye smile on his face.

"It's good to have you back Kai," he said before his look turned thoughtful. "Have you talked to the others?" he asked.

Shaking my head, "No but I was planning on it so I'll talk to you later," I called as I turned around and began to run off. Following Naruto and Sakura's scent trail to lead me to them.

Running across rooftops I eventually stumbled across quite the scene. A guy wearing a Suna headband was holding a kid in the air. I could hear yelling and I knew then and there that Naruto and Sakura were involved. Chuckling quietly I watched as a blonde girl behind him began to talk to him.

"Kankuro stop he could be somewhere nearby," she said snobbishly hiding her fear.

"We're fine Temari he's nowhere near besides I want to teach this kid a lesson," Kankuro said back not taking his eyes off the kid.

I growled angered before leaping off the roof doing a flip and landing on my feet crouched in front of Naruto and Sakura. My back was to them as I stood up and glanced towards Kankuro.

Looking into his eyes I caught him in a genjutsu. Smirking I watched as fear began to fill up in his eyes at the sight of the huge silver nine tailed fox behind me. Suddenly the genjutsu broke as a pebble hit his hand making him drop the kid who quickly scurried back and hid in my cloak. I could already sense Sasuke so I didn't dare give him the attention he wanted.

As Kankuro started yelling abuse at Sasuke I noticed a new presence and it was a dark one at that.

"Kankuro," a new voice said making everyone glance towards the redhead standing upside down from the branch Sasuke was sitting on.

"G-Gaara y-you see they started it I w-," Kankuro began only for Gaara to cut in.

"Shut up…..or I'll kill you," he said sounding completely serious. I could feel the bloodlust slowly coming off of him it wasn't much but it was there. In a swirl of sand he moved from the tree to next to Temari and Kankuro. "I'm sorry for any trouble we've caused you," Gaara said. Gaara and the other two proceeded to walk away only for Sakura to begin to yell out but me lifting up my hand silenced her.

"Sakura they are here for the Chunin exams as are other ninja villages," I said answering her question. Gaara and the other ninja stopped when Sasuke called out to them.

"You there what's your name?" Sasuke asked.

A blushing Temari turned around, "M-me?" she stuttered.

"No the one with the gourd on his back."

"My name is Gaara of the Desert and I'm curious about you as well," Gaara replied turning to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke replied smugly.

"And you?" Gaara asked his gaze flicking to me.

Pulling down my hood I heard a collective gasp from behind me, "My name is Kai."

He nodded and walked off Kankuro and Temari in tow.

Chapter 5

"Kai?" I heard Sakura whisper from behind me.

I chuckled, "The one and only," I replied turning towards them with Konohamaru poking at my tail. Sighing agitatedly I pulled him out from under my cloak and set him next to me. He gave me a confused look and was about to say something but was interrupted when someone glomped me. I nearly fell to the ground as Sakura and Naruto hugged me blubbering while Sasuke had a cocky smirk on his face. "So who wants some ramen?" I asked as they sobered up. Naruto giggled before nodding so fast I thought his head was going to fall off.

...(Paying for a whole lot of ramen later)...

I looked down at my wallet and sighed, it was now nearly empty because of Naruto's obsession with ramen.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys but I need to head back home," I said standing up and stretching.

"I still can't believe you're alive after all this time and you had survived the fall off the bridge," Sakura said quietly. Naruto nodded in agreement his gaze falling on me.

"What exactly happened?" Sakura asked making me freeze in my tracks.

Sighing I sat back down and looked at the two of them, "I was knocked off the bridge by Zabuza so I fell into the water. I was panicking and not to mention also wounded as well as very tired. Honestly I thought I was going to die until something saved me," I said taking a breath.

"What did it look like?" Sakura asked curious.

"All I remember was cream colored fur and bright red eyes that could look deep into your soul," I shuddered at the thought of Akane. "Other than that I woke up at least a week ago and began to make my way back here," I summed up aware of the presence of an Anbu nearby. "Well I'll talk to you guys later after all that traveling and todays events I'm looking forwards to some sleep," I said yawning.

"Be sure to meet up with the rest of us tomorrow, Believe It!" Naruto yelled before running off.

I chuckled in amusement and headed for my apartment my eyes drooping and my focus slipping. It was if there was nothing around me as I walked back the world was disconnected from me only me and my desire to sleep. Arriving at my place I robotically opened the door closing it behind me before strolling up the stairs to my room. Walking in I removed my shoes first and weapons pouches then covered the windows with the blinds. A small smile came to my face as I took off my cloak revealing a silver furred tail wrapped around my waist. Unwrapping it I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes allowing sleep to overtake me.

It wasn't till later that night a presence disturbed my slumber. Sitting up I glanced around the room only to spot the red head from earlier known as Gaara.

"You're different," he said his voice monotone. "Mother is careful around you almost wary," he said aloud confusing me. The fur on my tail bristled in warning as a dark voice began to creep into my head.

 **"You're a cursed one aren't you? Tricked by a tailed fox into accepting the so called blessing,"** It chuckled menacingly.

"Yes. I was tricked into 'saving' a nine tailed fox named Akane a few years ago. I struck a deal with her so for now I am free but when the time comes I must go with her no arguments nothing," I replied getting a confused look from Gaara. "What is your name demon?" I asked as my mind was filled with a deep chuckle.

 **"My name is Shukaku and I am the one tailed beast,"** he said darkly.

"I'm honestly surprised my blood hasn't been spilt considering how you are the most blood craving of the tailed beasts."

 **"Well I figured it wouldn't be worth the trouble of taking care of Akune after all she is the-,"** Shukaku began only to be cut off when the voice of Akune entered my head.

"Silence!" she screamed as I clutched at my head in pain. I could hear Shukaku roar definitely as he was kicked from my mind and back into Gaara's. In a swirl of sand Gaara was gone leaving me with the angered Akune in my head. "I warned you not to speak of me and now you must pay the consequences," she growled as I felt my teeth and nails sharpen. My nails became wicked sharp claws while my teeth became stronger and sharper.

Frowning I quickly responded to her outburst, "I'm sorry," I stuttered out.

"Who are you sorry to?"

"You...Akane."

If she was in front of me Akanes eye would probably be twitching, "Wrong."

Pain lanced through my shoulder where I had long ago been bitten. Biting back a scream I gritted my teeth before managing to utter out, "Mother."

And just like that the pain was gone leaving me with only Akane's voice, "Good you better not let it happen again or it'll be much more severe. Now go back to sleep," she purred slipping away.

I shuddered and laid back down on my bed being wary of my sharpened claws as i layed back down trying to fall back asleep. Unfortunately sleep never came and I was awake all night with only my haunting thoughts for company.

…

I stood with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura waiting for Kakashi to get his lazy butt over to the meeting point. My hood was down and my features hidden with my chakra. My thoughts wandered towards last night and my latest screw up. I am forbidden to tell people my curse givers name or looks without their permission. If I do like I did last night I have to pay the consequences which as you can see is another stage in the transformation.

A sudden poof brought me from my thoughts to our sensei who had just arrived.

"Yo," he said waving while reading his book only for Naruto and Sakura to explode.

"You're Late!" they yelled in unison.

"Sorry I got lost on the path of life," he apologised sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways I've recommended all four of you to the Chunin exams," he said giving a closed eye smile.

He passed a form to each of us with mixed results. Naruto was yelling 'Chunin Exams!' while hugging Kakashi, Sakura looked nervous, while Sasuke had a cocky smirk on his face.

When Kakashi finally managed to pry Naruto off of him he glanced around our team when his gaze landed on my bored expression. "Something wrong Kai?" he asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just not looking forward to having to deal with mind games," I said without thinking.

Team 7, minus Naruto, gave me confused looks. With the wave of a hand they backed off and we quickly separated off to do our own thing. I personally just went home to try and catch some sleep since I had stayed up all night last night. Sleep didn't come easy but I did eventually manage a light doze which lasted me till early in the morning the next day.

Chapter 6

I sat outside the building with Sasuke and Naruto waiting to see if Sakura would show up. Raising my nose a bit I took a whiff and nodded to myself as she came closer confirming my guess that she would indeed come. The second she arrived I headed inside and made my way up to the third floor, while my team stopped on the second to see what was going on. Arriving I spotted Kakashi who was waiting patiently by the door.

"Hey Kai where are the others?" he asked looking back at the staircase an eyebrow raised.

"They got caught up in the genjutsu by those two Chunin on the second floor," I shrugged.

"How'd you know?" he asked an eyebrow raised.

"Wasn't that hard I'm pretty good when it comes to Genjutsus," I replied getting a nod.

"I didn't figure you for the type of person to use Genjutsu," he said rubbing my hair with a closed eye smile.

"It comes in handy at times," I replied swatting his hand away.

After that a silence overcame us as we waited for the rest of Team 7 to arrive, it wasn't uncomfortable but nice compared to the constant yelling of the three other genin on my team. Just as I was getting used to it a confused voice reached my ears.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked confused. His gaze switched to me as I stood there nonchalantly looking unimpressed. "Kai? When did you get here?!" he yelled pointing a finger at me.

"Around the time you guys fell for the genjutsu on the second floor," I replied getting a glare from Sasuke and a confused look from Naruto and Sakura. I held up a hand as Sakura opened her mouth to say something. "Before any of you ask, yes I could sense the genjutsu so I ignored it and continued onwards to the real third floor," I explained seeing surprised looks from the two as well as a slight scowl from Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly smirked, "If you could sense it why didn't you release it?" he asked smugly.

A grin tugged at my lips as I looked directly into his eyes, "Because that wouldn't be as much fun as watching you three figure out the puzzle," I smirked.

He glared at me and was about to ask something when I turned and entered the room leaving a steaming Sasuke with Kakashi. My hood was pulled up not wanting people to get a good look at me for now wanting to keep a mysterious persona. When I walked in I got a lot of questioning looks but I ignored them and walked over to the Sand Siblings. Gaara caught sight of me immediately and soon after his brother and sister did as well.

"What do you want creep?" Temari asked sneering at me.

"To talk to Gaara of course last time we had a chat it went rather well heck I even got Shukaku to join in," I said quietly so no other ninja could hear aside from the sand siblings.

I saw Temari and Kankuro's eyes widen in disbelief before glancing at Gaara and then back at me. I simply smirked and walked next to Gaara, **"So what exactly happened to you?"** I heard Shukaku's voice whisper in my head.

"The usual of she goes into a fit then decides to make some changes to my body," I replied mentally.

I heard a dark chuckle, **"That sounds like her alright so if I were you I'd watch what you say about her,"** he warned. **"Of course you already knew that didn't you,"** he said chuckling once more at my expense.

A slight frown came to my face before I shrugged it off noticing my team was talking to the other 9 rookies. I noticed some of them giving me strange looks obviously wondering why I'm talking to Gaara. "Maybe we can continue our chat later Shukaku but for now I have some rookies to deal with, and while I'm at it make sure you get plenty of blood while it's allowed," I said hearing a very dark chuckle fading away in response.

I approached the rookies making the other six I had yet to meet nervous. I internally smirked as I approached them seeing their confused and wary looks. Just as I arrived a guy with silver hair in a ponytail and glasses arrived.

"Hey you guys might wanna keep it down," he suggested a smile on his face while in his eyes I could see a glint of hate.

"I agree," I said making the rookies heads swivel towards me.

"Why should we listen to you?" a girl with blonde hair asked glaring at me.

I didn't even flinch, "Because you don't want to make enemies before the fighting even begins," I said smirking making her frown. Suddenly the door to the room opened and a few Anbu stepped in scanning the room before their eyes landed on me.

They quickly surrounded me one of them placing my hands behind me back. They then placed chakra draining cuffs on my wrists.

"Hey what's going on?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Looks like I'm needed elsewhere," I murmured to myself as one of them placed a hand on my shoulder and proceeded to shunshin us to the Hokage's office.

When we arrived multiple Anbu were on either side of the room and the Hokage was in front of me a frown on his face. "I'm going to assume you know why you're here?" he asked trying to look into my eyes. I kept my eyes trained on the floor and gave a small nod. "Then tell me why. Why would you murder them?" he asked angrily.

"She made me," I answered getting a questioning look from the Hokage

"Who? Who made you?"

I shook my head, "I can't say or she'll punish me."

He sighed, "Kai I need you to tell me who is she?" he asked a little more forcefully.

A flare of flames appeared before me but they quickly died away leaving in their place a cream colored fox with nine tails. "Me," she said smugly.

Chapter 7

A flare of flames appeared before me but they quickly died away leaving in their place a creme colored fox with nine tails. "I made him," she said smugly. All the Anbu immediately were on guard watching her warily. She turned to me and lifted my head so our eyes met and suddenly with a shimmer my hidden features were back and my cloak gone. "There that's better isn't Kai?" she asked making my tail fidget nervously. When I didn't answer at first her soft gaze turned into a glare. "I said is that better Kai?" she growled lowly.

"Yes...Mother. Arigato," I said as her tail moved away my gaze fell to the floor once again. A gasp could be heard from the Anbu behind me who could hear our little conversation. The Hokage's look turned hard as he noticed our exchange.

"What is your name?" the Hokage asked the fox making her turn around.

"My name is Akane," she replied her tails waving behind her as she wrapped herself around me and began to nudge my face so it was facing the Hokage's. "And Kai here is my son when his time runs out but for now he's still a loyal shinobi with a few not so well kept secrets," she said as she nipped at the sleeve on my left shoulder. She soon settled for tearing it off revealing the scar of a bite to be specific the bite mark of a kitsune. "I don't understand why but Kai's attached to this place, but he made me a deal and I'm going to keep it. Speaking of which, Kai I do believe you forced me to reveal myself for both our sakes," she said her eyes glowing for a second.

Gritting my teeth I squeezed my eyes closed shut as another two tails grew out of my spine. The ninja and Hokage in the room watched in horror as new bone, muscle, skin, and fur were all created in a minute forming two new tails lying limp on the floor as my body recalibrated itself so I could control them. When all was said and done I fell forwards if it weren't for Akane catching me with her tails I would have smashed my face into the floor. She placed me on the floor then proceeded to wrap herself around me. Her fur was soft and her scent was rather calming, the mixture quickly calmed what little of my conscious remained. This resulted in me unintentionally falling asleep.

Akane's POV

I internally smiled as Kai fell asleep his body relaxed. I glanced towards the Hokage, "Sarutobi," I addressed him.

"What is it?" he asked glancing towards Kai occasionally.

"It is not his fault he murdered those idiots in reality it wasn't my fault but theirs. They couldn't handle the thought of having a cursed being near them, so they tried to kill him after they killed his family. At first he refused to fight back but eventually I convinced him so do not punish the boy," I said while pity began to show in his eyes.

"I see I will need to think about this but as for the deal you mentioned earlier I'm going to need to know about it. For the sake of the village and it's obvious you do not allow Kai to talk about things that relate to you. So what I would like to ask is that he can at least tell his team and explain more to myself," he requested his eyes meeting mine.

I sighed and nodded, "Very well but one word of this to anyone else and the boy is mine," I warned getting a nod in response. I quickly tapped into all the ninjas minds in the room, excluding the Hokage and Kai, and erased all memories of me as well as blanked out their minds for the next five minutes. I gently nudged Kai trying to wake him up. He groaned slightly before cuddling closer to my fur making the Hokage chuckle. I stood up and poked him in the face with my paw and his eyes snapped open in a split second. In his eyes I could see despair as well as deep within them a happiness. "I must take my leave. Goodbye Pup next time we meet might just be the end for your life as a shinobi," I forewarned getting a slight nod of acknowledgement, I proceeded to teleport myself away in a blaze of fox fire.

Kai POV

I shook my head pushing away the sleep that had crept up on me. The Anbu seemed relaxed and my mind seemed to clear up at the thought of Akane's illusions. Standing up I glanced towards the Hokage before putting my cloak back on.

"I'm sorry for this I'll leave as soon as I can," I said calmly turning away from him. A hand on my shoulder stopped me. Turning I see the Hokage giving me a smile.

"There will be no need for that Kai. Even after Akane claims you, you will always be a leaf shinobi," he said giving me a wide smile. I gave him a small smile back and nodded.

"So am I still going to partake in the exams or have I been removed?" I asked curiously.

"Well I suppose as long as you don't reveal yourself you'll be fine," he reassured.

"Thank you Lord Hokage for understanding my... issue," I said before I left heading for home so I could sleep.

Arriving I made my way to my room removing my shoes and cloak along the way as well as allowing my demon features to show.

I layed in bed a bit thinking about the next exam and the questions I'm going to have to deal with tomorrow when I arrive. Closing my eyes I shutdown my mind so it would quit wandering allowing me to sleep.

Chapter 8

I stood just a bit a ways away from everyone else waiting for the rest of team 7 to arrive. A lot of the teams from yesterday were watching me with interest. Eventually a ninja approached me he was a rain ninja and he looked rather miffed about something. Eventually he stood right in front of me an irk mark on his head.

"Hey you what are you doing here?! You didn't even take the first exam!" he yelled getting the attention of others.

"Shut up you're getting unwanted attention," I growled making him even angrier.

"You think you can just walk out here and act like nothing ever happened yesterday," he asked his anger beginning to fuel his actions.

"There was an urgent matter that the Hokage needed me for so get over it and get out of my face," I said as an animalistic growl began to rumble through the air.

He took a step forward so he could almost see my face from under my hood. Making handsigns under my cloak, which went unnoticed by the genin in the area, I casted a genjutsu and our eyes met sticking him in my little world of torture. To others it looked like seconds but to him it was a few hours, when I released it he fell to his knees shivering in fear.

Sighing I lifted my head from the ninja and turned to the others. "Anyone else feel the need to yell in my face?" I asked annoyed. When silence reached my ears I walked off heading for the just arriving team 7. "Guys!" I hollered making their heads turn. Naruto's face extended into a grin as he walked towards me the others right behind him.

"Hey Kai what happened yesterday?" Sakura asked glancing around nervously.

"Just an urgent chat I had to have with the Hokage. Anyways he let me go to the second test because of the mix up, but there will be one issue," I said remembering the message I had gotten from a hawk earlier that day. "I'm on my own team so I have to pass this test solo," I said in a hushed voice.

"What! You have to take this test solo!?" Sakura screeched loud enough for everyone to hear. I gave her a hard glare before it softened and I let out a sigh.

"Nice going Sakura you just had to yell it to the world didn't you," I mumbled while she lowered her head and mumbled a sorry. "It's fine this just means I'm going to have to be on a higher guard," I said shrugging. She nodded with a saddened look on her face as silence began to fill the area around us.

Eventually the proctor arrived and I glanced towards her the smell of a curse coming off of her very faintly. I shook my head to clear it of the thoughts of curses as she began to talk about the forest of death. Naruto mocked her and she retaliated by throwing a kunai which scratched his cheek. As the rain ninja went to give the kunai back with her tongue. Turning back to my team I noticed the stares of Anko and the rain ninja as I ignored them anxious for the exam to start.

Anko cleared her head and proceeded to explain the rules as we, well most of us, proceeded to listen to her explanation. I signed the form and took my scroll, a heaven scroll, and proceeded to my assigned gate. Arriving I waited patiently aware of the target I had become with Sakura's yelling. I growled to myself and the second the gates opened I rushed in and moved swiftly allowing my anger to vent through my run and my appearance to revert to normal. I eventually came to a point where multiple scents flowed through the air all human. I proceeded to listen eventually realization dawned on me that I was surrounded.

I leapt into the air avoiding a large amount of water bullets aimed for my previous position. I let out a growl my eyes narrowing dangerously as three ninja appeared. One female and two male, one of them I immediately recognized as the ninja that had yelled at me earlier. I tore off my cloak and casted it aside getting multiple gasps them. A fire built up in me but I waited for their next move as they got over their shock and took battle stances. The two guys charged at me kunai brandished while the girl proceeded to make handsigns. I rolled my eyes and waited until they were practically right in front of me and unleashed my flamethrower catching them in its flames. I could hear screaming then the distinct poof of smoke from a substitution jutsu. I relinquished my flames revealing smoking wood and two slightly burnt ninjas. They glared at me hatefully until a voice broke my thoughts.

"Water style Raging Waves!" The girl yelled as water rushed from her mouth and towards me at an insane rate.

I frowned and leapt upwards into the trees trying to avoid the water as it followed after. I watched as she continued to follow me unaware of the clone standing behind her. A kunai was placed to her throat stopping the jutsu. She yelped catching the attention of her fellow ninja.

"Give me the scroll and she goes unharmed," I offered watching as they tensed up only for one of them to nod.

"Fine," he said pulling it out of his weapon pouch and tossing it towards me. I caught it with ease and glanced at it. Nodding in satisfaction I left grabbing my cloak and disbanding the jutsu as I went. Their hushed whispers met my ears as I continued on my way but I did manage to pick out a their conversation.

"I say we kill him now while his back is turned," one of them offered.

"No he nearly killed Kioto if he had killed her we would have lost all we need to do is find two teams and get their scrolls I suggest we just leave him alone," the other male said.

"I agree," the girl said softly.

I dashed off debating whether or not to head for the tower or find team 7. Deciding on the latter I took a good whiff of the air picking out scents until theirs faintly reached my nose. I quickly followed its trail and eventually the sounds of battle reached my ears.

Chapter 9

I frowned spotting Naruto being held by Orochimaru's tongue as he lifted his shirt. He made weird handsigns and quickly five of his fingertips were coated in purple fire. I frowned and made my move just as Orochimaru began to yell. Placing an illusion on the three genins minds allowed my fox traits to go unseen by them.

"Five Pronged Seal!" he yelled as his hand darted forwards aimed for Naruto's stomach.

Tossing my cloak aside I leapt towards them my expression full of grim determination. My left shoulder took the hit making me gasp as intense pain filled my body and I gradually froze up. I watched my shoulder as the five pronged seal appear surrounding the bite mark on my arm. I fell to my knees shivering in pain before two more tails burst from my back and the seal faded.

I stood up all eyes on me as something began to overwhelm my mind. A loud growl filled the air as I turned my hardened gaze to the snake sannin in front of me. Before anyone could blink I had freed Naruto from Orochimaru's tongue and proceeded to launch myself at him. My fist connected with his stomach sending him flying backwards off of his snake and directly into a tree. He hit it with a loud boom embedding himself within it. I let out a chuckle as his snake disappeared in a large poof of smoke.

"LEAVE NOW!" I yelled to my teammates. They hesitated obviously confused, "If you don't want to die here I suggest you MOVE IT!" I yelled out and they quickly left. While I was distracted addressing them Orochimaru had gotten out of the tree and now stood on a branch a bit away from me.

"What do we have here?" he questioned his gaze running over me before his eyes widened and a smirk played onto his lips. "So the rumors are true then," he mumbled but my ears picked it up.

I could feel bloodlust filling my mind as a fog settled over it. I charged at him tails flailing wildly behind me as I took him head on. As I closed in my tails quickly became weapons and they began to lash at him. He tried to keep his distance but eventually he grew tired of my assault and retaliated by shooting a fireball at me. I jumped straight threw it as the smell of singed clothes and fur reached my nose. I ignored it and proceeded to engage in taijutsu allowing my instincts to kick in. My tails acted as a balance and allowed me to move more freely as well as strike when he was least expecting it. I let out another yell before punching him right in the face sending him flying into a tree. I inhaled deeply before letting out a huge column of fire lighting both my target and the tree ablaze. I let out a loud roar as my anger began to settle as well as the fog over my mind disappear. My body was exhausted and I knew that if I had to move I'd be screwed. It took everything I had to remain standing as the fire died away and revealed the charred corpse of Orochimaru. I closed my eyes and promptly fell from my spot falling towards the forest floor below. I expected to hit the ground but something caught me. Peeking through my eyes I could make out a creme colored tail as I was laid on something soft and carried off.

Akane's POV ten minutes ago

I was watching Kai carefully as he left the ninja he had just taken their scroll from and proceeded to walk away his cloak under his arm. He leapt from tree to tree sniffing the air occasionally as he searched for something. It appeared he had found it and changed direction, I quickly followed after keeping my presence hidden. I watched as he suddenly stopped staring dead ahead of him a scowl on his face. I looked ahead seeing a blonde haired boy with demon chakra filling his body being held up by a woman's tongue which was incredibly long for some reason. I internally shuddered and continued to watch as she or perhaps he... lifted the blonde's shirt up. I'll just call them a he for now and make it easy on myself. They created a seal and charged their hand forwards only for Kai to leap in front of the boy. My eyes widened as a seal began to overtake his mark. My eyes flashed bright red and soon enough the seal had disappeared and Kai was on his knees five tails splayed out behind him. I could feel something radiating off of him as he stood back up and freed his friend in the blink of an eye. He sent the man flying backwards with one punch right into a tree.

He turned his attention away from the thing and to the three people he had saved, "LEAVE NOW!" he yelled out surprising even myself. When they hesitated I could see frustration etch onto his face. "If you don't want to die here I suggest you MOVE IT!" he yelled out and they quickly scrambled off fear in their eyes not for themselves but for their friend. A large amount of power quickly began to flood off of Kai making my eyes widen as the sudden increase.

It had freed itself from the tree and was now staring at Kai before a grin began to appear on its face. "What do we have here?" It questioned his gaze running over him before his eyes widened and a smirk played onto his lips. "So the rumors are true then," He mumbled but my sharp hearing picked it up with ease. I growled lowly as I prepared to step in only to stop when Kai surged forwards their fight continuing.

I watched perplexed as Kai fought...almost like a true kitsune. A smirk played at my lips but a feeling of protectiveness began to take over as the battle finished with Kai burning the thing to a crisp and barely managing to keep himself on his feet. He suddenly fell backwards his eyes closed as exhaustion hit him hard. Without thinking I dashed forwards catching him with my tails then placing him upon my back. I dashed off not looking back towards the burnt remains of the thing he had just fought. I found a good spot for us to hide while my kit rested.

…

Kai spent three days sleeping while he recovered from his ordeal with the snake person. If it weren't for the fact that I could see his chest rising and falling I would have figured he was dead. Wrapping myself around him I closed my eyes strangely satisfied before I fell asleep.

Chapter 10

I moaned and opened my eyes staring up at the darkness above me. Groaning I sat up and glanced around spotting my cloak off to the side as well as Akane wrapped around me protectively. A small smile came to my face as I watched her sleep her face peaceful for once. Carefully and quietly I crept over to my cloak and slid it on then proceeded to be the shinobi I was and left. Keeping my tails hidden, which is rather hard with five of them, I made my way to the tower. When I arrived I opened the two scrolls and out popped Kakashi who was reading his book like usual.

"Ah Kai it's nice to see you made it," he said giving me a closed eye smile.

Shrugging I walked towards him and stopped when we were side by side, "Theres a nasty snake in the woods and I have a feeling he won't be leaving till he gets what he wants," I whispered quietly then proceeded to walk off.

I heard the distinct poof of Kakashi teleporting and then I walked off scouring the building for a kitchen which I eventually found. I devoured a bowl of ramen before going to an empty room and laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt a restlessness for some reason as if something wasn't right but I ignored it and continued to try and sleep. After about ten minutes of tossing and turning nothing seemed to work. Groaning I sat up and my attention averted to the window. Walking towards it I opened it and glanced around outside the tower spotting a bit of cream colored fur in the bushes down below. My eyes widened to the size of the moon as I quickly scanned around outside.

"Looking for something?" a familiar voice asked making me spin around.

"Akane?" I asked slightly surprised.

"Can't sleep right?" she asked ignoring my surprise. Upon getting a nod she gave me a grin which revealed her sharp teeth. "Believe it or not most tailed fox kits can't sleep without their mother for weeks sometimes even months," she said matter of factly.

At first I was confused then realization dawned on me, "So you're saying I won't be able to sleep without you right?" I asked slightly annoyed. She nodded in response watching for my reaction. "That could be a problem considering on how if someone came into here and spotted me sleeping with you curled around me...well I'm pretty sure you know what would happen," I explained seeing a somewhat shocked look adorn her face.

But she quickly recovered and gave me a grin while a glint appeared in her eyes, "Maybe you should start practicing your illusions," she suggested as she set up her own.

"Not exactly easy when we aren't the picture perfect mother son duo," I replied as I layed back down on the bed.

"Well then maybe we should start getting along and save ourselves some misery," she suggested as she hopped up onto the bed and curled around me her chest right next to my head.

The beating of her heart began to put me into a peaceful bliss as my eyes closed, "I suppose so," and with that I was asleep.

…

I woke up to the Hokage talking just a floor below me and I immediately sat up. In a hurry I made sure my cloak was in place and hurried to the door. As I opened it I heard Akane stir. Glancing in her direction I instead saw a normal looking fox kit giving me a pleading look. Sighing I picked her up and then quietly dashed downstairs to where everyone was.

Upon arriving I dashed over to team 7 and stood beside them. Only the chunin, and higher ups were able to spot me otherwise it would be like I just appeared out of nowhere. None of the genin noticed my sudden appearance and for that I sighed in relief and listened as the Hokage droned on and on about the purpose of the exams. I simply ignored him and instead just stood there pretending to listen to him. When he finished a jounin walked over to him and announced what most of us didn't want to hear. That there would be a preliminary round which made Akane perk up happily. She nuzzled the side of my head as if saying 'now I can see you fight'. I gave her a small smile before watching the board to see who would fight first. To my surprise and also great joy the board produced two names.

"Kioto Akichi and Kai *cough cough*Kitsune please step forwards everyone else please proceed to the viewing *cough* stands," he commanded making me smirk. Kai Kitsune huh? Guess I can thank the old man for that one. Akane lept off my shoulder and followed after Team 7 to watch the battle. When everyone was off to the side I stared Kioto down ready to beat her to a bloody pulp if necessary. "Are both competitors *cough* ready?" Genma asked. Upon receiving two nods he leapt backwards leaving us facing each other, "Begin!" Genma shouted.

My cloak billowed around me as I dashed forwards forming hand signs under my cloak. As I was about to finish Kioto beat me to it using a jutsu of her own.

"Water Style: Water Whip," she said as a whip of water quickly formed in her hand.

I formed the last hand sign just as the whip wrapped around my chest and arms. A smirk adorned her face while my jutsu quickly came to life.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet," I yelled out. Fire spewed from my mouth taking the form of a dragon which let out a menacing roar before diving towards her.

Breaking her own jutsu she tried to move away only for it to scorch her right leg and arm. Her cries filled the arena making the other genin wince and a twisted smile begin to adorn Akane's face. For a moment she laid there on the ground before she began to stand up fury written on her face as she glared at me hard.

Her hands moved like lightning before they stopped on bird and the water in the air began to form a dragon. "Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu," she yelled as the dragon formed in front of her.

Our eyes met and that's all I needed to place an illusion. Fire surrounded us in a giant circle as the dragon barreled toward me. The fire suddenly rose up flaring to life as it took the form of a giant fox in front of me. When the two collided it was like hitting a brick wall causing the steam to explode filling the room. The fox in front of me let out a loud growl in warning then dashed forwards. Where ever it stepped fire sprouted up burning the tile floor. As it reached her she let out a loud scream and froze as the illusion messed with her mind making her believe that she had passed out. To the others I had been standing on the hand poised in the tiger hand sign while she stood on the ground.

Letting out a sigh I leapt down to where Kioto was still standing a hazy look in her eyes. Poking her forehead she fell backwards hitting the ground with a thump. The proctor walked over and checked on her while I just stood to the side watching for anything deceiving.

His attention was brought from her to me, "Kai is the victor," he declared.

Medic nins rushed in and took her away on a stretcher. Stretching I leapt up next to team seven to watch the next few matches.

Chapter 11

As we watched the rest of the matches I could tell that the rest of team 7, minus Kakashi, wanted to ask me about the forest of death. Thankfully they restrained although I could see the questions in their eyes.

The rest of the matches proceeded with rather interesting results. The winners were myself, Sasuke, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Dosu, and a lone genin named Ranma. I was paired up against t Ranma for the third exam while Naruto, much to his joy, was paired against Neji. Sasuke had managed to land Gara, while Shikamaru would be taking on Temari, and Shino would be facing off against Kankuro. Gaara in his match had nearly killed Lee and he would have if not for Guy, Lee's sensei, interfering. Neji had nearly killed Hinata because it was obviously a grudge match for him to put Hinata down.

After the whole preliminary rounds I went back to my apartment with Akane to take a long rest before trying to figure out my training plan.

…

Waking up the next day resulted in having Akane wrapped around me with her tails covering me like a blanket while my own ended up intertwined with hers. When she woke up I was still sleeping much to her joy as I snuggled against her in my sleep. She had let me sleep and simply began to plan my training because no one else could teach me in the Kitsune arts such as fox fire manipulation, Kitsune taijutsu, and helping me with my illusions as well as advanced senses. Of course while she was doing this I was scared shitless with a recent encounter of the Kyuubi via a dream.

…

I stood in a sewer before a giant cage my cloak gone and kitsune features exposed. Heavy breathing filled the air as well as the occasional sound of dripping water. Something behind the gate stirred before a large crimson eye opened its gaze resting upon me before another joined it.

 **"So you are one of the Kitsune's I had sensed,"** he growled sitting up so he towered above me.

My instincts were screaming at me and before I knew what was happening I was my ears were splayed back and my tails were low to the ground as I dropped to all fours and lowered my head.

 **"So you're that far along your transformation, hm?"** He pondered his voice booming through the caverns. **"Tell me Kit who is the one that gave you that bite?"** he questioned glancing over me a grin slowly forming on his lips.

"Her name is Akane Kyuubi-sama," I replied honestly hoping Akane didn't hear about this.

 **"Oh really so she's finally decided to take on a kit of her own. Although it seems as if she's taking her time with you which is surprising,"** he growled making me shiver under his gaze.

"We made a deal a while after she had bitten me. She lets me reside in my village as the curse progresses and then when it's complete I go with her and listen no questions asked," I supplied only to see an amused glint in her eye.

 **"I suppose I can see you as the next leader after all Akane is older than even I and she knows who to pick when it comes to these things,"** the Kyuubi muttered.

I stared at him dumbfounded as this information went through my mind. I'm in charge of the kitsune's since he was sealed, because Akane being female wasn't allowed. Thats a huge pill to swallow when you really think about it.

"I mean no disrespect Kyuubi-sama but who is your jinchuuriki?"

 **"Naruto Uzumaki and the only reason I know that is because he's always yelling his name to the world...such wasted** **potential."**

I blinked a few times processing this new information before nodding silently, "Thank you for answering my question Kyuubi-sama."

He huffed before laying back down to sleep most likely, **"Leave kit I need to rest perhaps later we may speak again but for now I require solitude."**

Before I could even reply I was already gone and awake in my room with Akane wrapped around me a small smile on her face as she, unknown to me, pretended to sleep.

Running a hand through my hair I sighed before carefully getting up aware of Akane's light sleeping habits.

Entering my small kitchen I plopped down at the table and began to rub my temples in thought processing all the new information as well as trying to think ahead resulting in one huge headache and a whirlwind of thoughts. The light padding of Akane's footsteps nearly went entirely unnoticed as she approached a slight spring in her step.

Turning towards her she smiled softly at me, "Morning," I muttered simply giving a small smile of my own.

"Good morning Kai I take it you slept well?" she asked. I nodded and ceased rubbing my temples as my thoughts began to settle slightly...strange. "Good because starting soon we shall begin your training in the ways of the Kitsune so I expect you to be ready for it."

I nodded, "Of course Kaa-chan," I replied without really thinking.

It took me a moment to realize my mistake as I glanced over my shoulder to see Akane looking slightly surprised her mouth opening and closing rapidly like a fish.

"You...you just called me Kaa-chan," she whispered to herself somewhat disbelievingly.

"Sorry," I muttered ears folding back on their own.

Akane remained silent for a moment, "Don't be my son." She murmured before nuzzling my side lovingly.

I gave her a small smile but it wasn't heartfelt as I began to get lost in my thoughts once more dredging up my old memories.

They eventually began to overwhelm me as I was forced to remember my family...that night...my first transformation...everything.

What was once locked away deep within my mind had somehow escaped and chosen now to resurface dragging me below the surface of consciousness with the loud clash of thunder.

...

A crack of thunder and a heavy downpour were what would lead me to seek shelter and also...her. I had managed to find a cave and was trying to warm myself back up but was having no such luck until I heard a loud whine from the back of the cave. My curiosity getting the better of me I strode towards it only to find a small little fox that was shivering helplessly while also being curled in a ball. Stopping just a few feet from it I crouched down near it and placed out my hand palm up. It sniffed my hand before gently butting its head against my hand making me smile. A crash of lightning illuminated the cave allowing me to see the silver fox located deeper within the cave. Eyes wide I stepped back trying to regulate my internal panic.

She stepped forwards nine tails fanned out behind her. She had a bit of a regal look when she walked, "Greeting human child my name is Akane and I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" I asked quietly.

"Yes a magnificent gift now come just a bit closer," she purred softly her eyes seeming to glow slightly.

It was becoming harder to think as I took cautious steps forwards my mind waging war with itself. Closing my eyes I attempted to clear my thoughts, but when I reopened them bright crimson eyes met my own before pain singed through my shoulder and with a scream I fell to my knees.

I felt her jaws retract from my shoulder before I slumped to the ground.

"Remember my name child for I shall be watching over you from now." She bent down and placed her muzzle next to my ear, "Akane."

She stood and walked away leaving me on the floor faltering between consciousness. My eyes closed finally and from then on I would never be the same.

...

(1 week later)

I hadn't been feeling right since my return from the cave to my home and my parents were beginning to notice. They hadn't said anything as of yet but I was just waiting for them to ask what had happened that night when I went missing. My neighbors had also been acting strange, jittery even but they hadn't done anything so I just presumed it was nothing...I was wrong and I would pay the price.

Returning home from a trip into the woods so I could try and relax my mind I entered the house only to be met with silence.

"Tou-san? Kaa-chan?" I called wandering through the house.

The main floor was clear so I quickly moved upstairs and into their room only to freeze at the traumatizing sight before me. My mother and father were both covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. My father looked even more battered than my mother proving that he had fought to his death protecting my mother.

"No." I whispered falling to my knees as I attempted to process this information.

Laughing from behind me earned my attention. Whirling around I found my parents murderers all of three them covered in blood and sporting large grins.

"Well lookie here boys it appears we have a guest," the one in the middle chuckled.

Backing away I attempted to find a way out of this but found nothing...because instead it found me.

A familiar voice reached my ears surprising me, " _Fight...fight to survive kit,_ " with that simple message delivered the voice left me.

The urge to do as the voice said reached me and before I knew what had happened there was blood on my hands and two of the men watched as their buddy's innards became his outards only for his head to fall off his shoulders a moment later. A growl resonated deep in my chest as my eyes burned but I ignored the pain and lept at the two men who screamed as I tore them to shreds with my claw like nails.

When I had finally managed to come out of my stupor my house was burning down to the ground and all I had was with me including a cloak I didn't remember having. Coming to a new decision I turned and left the house forcing the memories away deep into the recesses of my mind where they would dwell...hopefully forever.

…

With a gasp my eyes flew open and I found myself on the floor with Akane giving me a worried look.

"Wha- what happened?" I groaned sitting up.

Akane's eyes narrowed slightly, "I don't know but I felt a spike in your brain activity before you passed out."

After a few tense moments of silence I found myself needing to retch, "I remembered."

Akane watched me for a moment before she stood up and walked to the front door. Standing I slowly made my way to her side only for the door to burst open with Naruto standing in the doorway the rest of Team 7 behind him. They were all giving me weird looks and I wouldn't have realized why if it weren't for my cloak being draped over the couch's back.

"Crap," I muttered hearing Akane snicker from beside me.

Sakura and Naruto looked the most surprised out of the bunch while Sasuke still looked surprised but refused to show most of it. Kakashi looked calm except for the small narrowing of his visible eye as Akane wrapped herself around me from behind.

I sighed running a hand through my hair and pulling back my ears for a moment before they perked back up, "Didn't you ever here of a thing called knocking?" I deadpanned.

Kakashi at least had the decency to look sheepish as he scratched the back of his head while Sakura was blushing somewhat. Whether it was because I was only wearing pants or out of embarrassment I wasn't sure and I didn't bother to ask.

"Well come on in and do be wary of Akane she isn't exactly the cuddliest of people," I said walking back to my kitchen.

After a moment I heard the others follow, minus Kakashi whose footsteps were practically nonexistent.

"Soooo…" Sakura began awkwardly only for Naruto to interrupt rather loudly might I add.

"What the hell man?! Is that why you're always wearing that cloak?!"

I shrugged opening the fridge and began to pull out food so I could cook for my guests and myself. Kakashi seemed to contemplate something as he glanced between both of us his sharingan blazing.

"Your chakra signature and hers are both nearly identical which shouldn't be possible. Mind explaining that?"

I looked towards Akane who nodded in consent and thus I began to explain Akane and I's relationship. To put simply the rest of my team seemed pretty wary of Akane and Naruto seemed to be very nervous around her as if she might try and tear the Kyuubi out of his gut at any second. Rolling my shoulders I placed food on the table where everyone sat. Sitting down I relaxed slightly as Akane sat at my side wary of the slightest of movements from my teammates.

Sighing I rubbed my temples, "So we can all sit here in an awkward silence or we can get down to the more serious matters of training."

Kakashi seemed to perk up a bit at the opportunity to be rid of the awkward and tension filled silence, "Well I already found Naruto a trainer while I'm busy focusing on Sasuke's training. You however...well I haven't worked anything out yet."

Akane spoke from beside me gathering their attention, "I shall be in charge of his training…" Kakashi nodded at that and for a moment I contemplated adding my own two cents into the conversation but overall decided against it. Akanes gaze flitted over to Sakura and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "And what of the girl? Do you have anyone to train her?"

Sakura looked slightly frustrated that Akane wasn't even acknowledging her name before losing her steam and slumping in her chair slightly.

Kakashi however looked slightly ashamed of himself, "I was a little too busy trying to find trainers for Sasuke and Naruto that it hadn't really occurred to me that she was lacking a trainer."

Akane sighed and I swear if she wasn't attempting to keep up her appearance that she would have face-pawed, she doesn't exactly have hands, at the sheer stupidity of Kakashi in that moment.

"Very well then I shall have it covered by tomorrow." A dead silence settled over the room before the tension was broken.

By what you may ask? Well the answer you're looking for is currently wearing bright kill me orange, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!"

Akane's eyes flickered to him and seemed to change from a serious look to a sparkle, "Oh I'm as serious as a furball is grumpy."

That shut Naruto up real quick. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other both confused as to what she was referring to.

Kakashi suddenly looked very alert, "How did you-"

"It is only natural that I should be able to feel my own kind...especially when I practically raised them."

Alarm bells began to ring in my head as Kakashi suddenly seemed to enter a deadly yet deceptively calm look.

"Is that so?" he asked staring at her.

"Getting back onto the topic of training Sakura." I intervened getting everyone's attention. "What did you have in mind mother?"

Naruto did a spit take while Sakura's jaw seemed to drop. Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly while Kakashi didn't looked surprised by my phrasing, but the slight tightening of his visible eye said otherwise.

"Her mind is strong, but her body is weak and that needs to be fixed before it is much too late. I will give a warning to you now little one. You will be broken by what I have planned...but if you work hard and listen to what I say then you shall be reforged and this team shall truly be strong. Afterall a chain is only as strong as its weakest link." Akane had her serious look going again and she was using it on the kunoichi in training. Sakura looking nervous and slightly pale as she seemed to be attempting to gather her courage.

Naruto stepped in front of Sakura looking ready for an argument only for a hand to land on his shoulder, "No Naruto...she's right." A fiery determination burned within her emerald eyes, "I need to do this not only for myself...but for you guys."

"Sakura," Naruto whispered surprised.

Admittedly even I was a little surprised by her change in attitude as it didn't fit the fangirl I had come to know over this short but interesting time in my life.

Kakashi suddenly stood up, "Well if that's taken care of Sasuke and I are going to need to get going so we can start as soon as possible. Naruto your sensei should be at the baths so be sure to meet him there. Sakura, Kai I wish you both luck in your training." With that Kakashi left the apartment Sasuke trailing behind. Naruto gave his farewell before rushing off as well leaving just me, my mother, and Sakura in the room.

Akane immediately moved to my room and judging by the sounds being heard she was moving my stuff around. Barely five minutes later she returned to find Sakura and I cleaning up the kitchen as well as the dining table. A bag was being held in her tails as well as what Shinobi gear I wasn't already wearing.

"Sakura go home and meet us at the training grounds in half an hour. Pack for a month long trip because we won't be coming back for a while."

Sakura seemed tempted to ask where they were going but instead she nodded and left heading for her home.

My stuff was quickly set aside as I suddenly found myself surrounded by cream colored fur, "I hate having to be like that when you're near. I just want to cuddle up against you and keep you safe. I suppose that's because you're my first."

"First?" I questioned confused.

"Yes you are the first kit that I have personally cursed. Therefore it makes sense for me to feel protective of you."

"Oh." The silence would have been awkward if not for Mother's embrace lulling me into a sense of calm.

The moment ended as suddenly as it began as I threw on my cloak, hood up, and my pack over my shoulder before exiting the apartment mother by my side. We would be meeting at Training Ground Seven before relocating to Akanes chosen destination.

…

Half an hour later found Akane and myself relaxed on the ground as we waited for Sakura to arrive.

Now that I could finally just relax though it felt...nice. Normally I was too busy running around or trying to keep myself hidden. I would not remain hidden for much longer however as I was planning to reveal myself during the final exams. The results would vary but that would not matter much to me as I was never really much of a vain person.

The sound of hurried footsteps reached my ears making them perk up slightly. Sitting up I watched as Sakura finally reached us panting slightly.

"Sorry...that...I...was...late." A pant spanned between each word as the girl tried to catch her breath. Finally the girl seemed to take enough time to breath before speaking again. "My parents were kind of hard to convince but I managed." Her eyes seemed to shift a bit implying that we were missing something but if she did not wish to tell then that was fine. I was never truly one for gossip anyways.

Akane stood up and stretched herself out a bit, "It is fine child. We are in no true rush after all."

Sakura scuffed her foot on the ground looking every bit like a child that was just scolded, "Sorry Akane-sensei."

Akane gave a slight raise of her brow but otherwise looked as calm and collected as always, "Lay a hand on my pelt child and do not remove it."

I immediately did as told and watched as Sakura approached slowly before apprehensively reaching out a hand. She seemed to be watching Akane as if expecting to be bitten at any living moment. Finally her hand met fur and Sakura's eyes closed as she flinched slightly. I moved my hand atop hers and gave her a confident smile.

"We're ready whenever you are mother." I murmured quietly.

A slight nod before I felt the yokai my mother possessed begin to mold itself and in a sudden poof we were no longer in the clearing.

…

When the smoke cleared we quickly found ourselves before some sort of gate with Cherry blossom trees on all sides.

"Welcome home my son." Akane whispered.

My eyes widened slightly as a breeze blew through the clearing knocking over my hood, "Home…"

Sakura seemed to be enraptured by the beauty around us, "It's so….so beautiful."

"Welcome kits to the homeland...of the Kitsune." She seemed so prideful and so at peace with that simple statement.

The three of us stood there in companionable silence as we simply drank in the sight before us. The sound of footfalls would disrupt this silence however and as if on instinct my blade was in my hand as I stood in front of my teammate teeth bared. A bonk on the head from Akane would knock me out of this state however, and just in time to as a feminine figure stepped out of the bushes.

Their gaze flicked to Akane then Sakura before finally landing on myself. A gasp and then I found the iron grip of a kitsune wrapped around my chest.

"Oh you're simply adorable my dear." Shock filtered into my brain as realization struck that they were a male...and quite interested in me.

A blush burned at my cheeks as I attempted to get him off of me but his tail quickly pinned my hands above my head.

A playful grin spread across his face as his silk like voice caressed my ears, "No touching."

Akane cleared her throat getting his attention, "I would appreciate if you would not openly attempt to court my child Hiro."

Said Kitsune suddenly straightened before his eyes flicked back to Akane as if finally realizing who she was.

"Akane-sama...you're…," Tears gather in Hiro's eyes as he fell to his knees staring openly at Akane, "You're home."

Akane gave the Kitsune a soft smile, "Indeed I am child and I have brought not only a guest but my own child with me as well."

Hiro's gaze flicked to Sakura and I before looking down at the ground, "It is good to see you again Akane-sa-" Hiro was cut off by Akanes tail being stuffed into his mouth.

"There is no need to address me with such a title Hiro...I no longer deserve it."

Hiro gently nudged Akanes tail out of his face, "On the contrary you are still a highly respected figure here my lady. We all understand that you needed some time away from here."

Akane looked slightly irked before nodding in acceptance, "Very well then if you insist Hiro but please refrain from using my title."

Hiro nodded with a grin before turning back to me, "So then what is your name?"

Clearing my throat I rolled my shoulders nervously, "My name is Kai and this is my teammate Sakura."

Hiro sniffed the air before his eyes widened ever so slightly, "She's human?"

Akane gave a nod, "Indeed she is. She has come here to be better trained in the art of the body."

Hiro seemed to be appraising her heavily before a small smirk flitted across his lips, "Very well then I shall take responsibility of her training."

Akane who had seemingly expected this gave a nod before turning to myself, "I shall leave her with you then. You two have one month to train and then you must report here so that we may return. Kai you shall stay with me as I will be training you in my personal art."

With that we broke apart with Sakura following Hiro away from the two of us while I stayed close to Akane.

…

I hated when people openly stared especially at me. Unfortunately for me, Akane had a couple of things to do before we could hop to the training. Thus I was dragged into the primary gathering area of the Kitsune population. To say I was getting stared at is an understatement. While Akane herself was getting quite a few looks most of the stares were directed at me. I had originally tried to wear my hood but a flick of Akane's tail knocked it right back down. Thus I was forced to walk through this village hood down and Akane subtlety smug by my side. Whispers surrounded us on all sides as we continued on our path to Akanes chosen destination.

The giggles of children reached my ears before a red ball rolled into the street. Three small kitsunes obviously children judging by their size came out from around a corner intent on grabbing the ball which had conveniently rolled in front of me. They stopped upon spotting Akane and I standing with the ball just in front of us.

Bending over I picked up the ball before tossing it back and forth between my hands. Akane seemed to be watching me with interest as I began to bounce the ball off other parts of my body as my movements quickly began to blend into a sort of extravagant dance. My five tails flared out following along to the dance before the ball was knocked in the direction the children and it landed in front of them. Meanwhile I regained my bearings and allowed my cloak to settle around my body once more. My five tails had quickly resumed their positions wrapped tightly around me. Akane seemed to be looking at me with a contemplative look before giving a smile.

"While it is nice to see you enjoying yourself Kai we have work to do and must be going," I gave a sheepish smile before nodding in agreement.

The three kids quickly ran back to wherever they had come from leaving the path clear once more. So we continued on our way towards Akanes destination...and speaking of I do believe I just spotted where we're headed.

The building itself was large and most likely a temple of some sort if the statues placed around it were any clue. The ones that truly caught my eye however were the statues that depicted Akane herself and what appeared to be the Kyuubi.

They were positioned together with the two of them being side by side their gazes seeming to watch over the village before them with a sort of happiness. It was strangely calming and very well done from what could seen. The two of us continued past it and into the temple itself.

Akane seemed nervous and tense as if she expected an ambush to happen at any-

"AKANE-SAMA!" A female's voice shrieked in surprise.

A kitsune was very quickly found bowing with their forehead pressed to the floor right in front of Akane.

Akane gave a small sigh before a smile graced her face, "Rise child there is no need of that here."

The kitsune quickly righted themselves and stared at Akane in what could only be described as shock, "B-but!"

"No buts little one. I have been gone a long time and am here simply to train my child…"

The poor Kitsune in front of us simply looked back and forth between Akane and I.

Akane gave a small sigh before a smile graced her face, "Calm child. If I recall correctly it has never once been stated that bowing to me was required."

"B-But," the poor kitsune started.

"No buts deary now would you mind showing me to my room? It has been some time since I've truly been home."

The kitsune seemed to break slightly before resigning themselves, "Very well my lady if you would follow me."

I followed along behind the two of them allowing myself to relax and enjoy the strange feeling that the temple gave off. It was strangely invigorating and my very soul seemed to charge at the feeling it gave off. I could feel my yokai seem to mix the strange energy into my very being.

"Kai!"

It took me a moment to realize that I had stopped in my tracks, and that I had been slowly letting my yokai ooze into the air. A sense of dizziness impacted my senses as I pulled myself fully out of the trance that I had been put into.

"What? What just happened?"

Akane approached me slowly her stance weary and her nose flared. Slowly she gave a few good whiffs of me before her fur settled.

"You reek of his scent now…*sigh* we'll get it off of you later just stay close for now and don't do that again," With that she turned and signaled the frightened Kitsune forwards.

Striding forwards I caught up quickly and ignored the charge in the air as we continued onwards. It was certainly a strange experience and yet i found myself strangely attracted to it. Like pieces of metal to a magnet it continued to try and draw me in...yet I knew that I shouldn't. Not without knowing just what It was and why it seemed to rile Akane up. My thoughts were cut short by one of Akane's tails slipping around my waist. I looked towards her to find that her fur although nowhere near ruffled was still slightly puffed up meaning she was very much on edge. With a sigh I quieted my mind and forced myself to calm as my head had begun to pound.

In silence we continued on our way through the temple and its twisting hallways making our way towards Akanes residence. The only sounds to accompany us were the padding of footsteps and thrumming of our hearts. Finally we came to a stop outside of a surprisingly plain door.

The Kitsune who's name I had yet to learn opened the door to reveal a very large courtyard with a humble home. Akane led the way while the Kitsune behind us closed the door and left most likely to resume her duties. Turning I found that Akane was waiting patiently at the front door. Hurrying I managed to catch up with her just as she nudged the door open leaving the interior visible.

It was surprisingly lacking of any furniture but still had a cozy feel to it. A wide and open room spread out before us as Akane entered her gaze scanning over the home. She seemed to find it to her liking as she strode confidently to a room over in the right hand corner of the room. I decided to explore while I could and managed to find the kitchen which had a major lack of anything edible, a bathroom, and the upstairs which had two simple bedrooms what was obviously an indoor training area judging by all the padding on the floors and practice weapons neatly arranged on the walls.

"You can't stay still for a moment can you?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned to find Akane staring at me with a smug smile. "Not to mention you still haven't started watching your surroundings."

I fought down a small blush, "Not since we've been here no...but I suppose I do need the practice for back in Konoha."

"Hmm glad to see that you agree with me."

Kai gave a sheepish grin, "It's not that I don't agree with you sometimes...I'm just very stubborn."

Akane rolled her eyes, "If that is what you wish to believe."

With that she strolled past her child and into the room beyond him. She moved into the center of the room and Kai followed after to sit in front of her.

"You were wondering what happened earlier with the energies in the air. I am going to answer that question now. The energy that was in the air earlier was a mixture of my yokai and the yokai of another." To punctuate this she let some of her yokai flow through the room. To Kai it gave off the impression of a calming spring as it flowed around him bringing calm to him. "However the second energy belonged to another and their name was Kurama, but you probably know him as the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Kai closed his eyes and fell silent as he let his thoughts roam, "So you mean to tell me that the strongest of the nine tailed beasts used to reside in this summoning realm?"

Akane gave a small smile, "He still could if he hadn't of been sealed away inside multiple vessels."

"So you haven't tried to reverse summon him here?"

Akane rolled her eyes, "We've thought about it, but we always decided against it because of what it could do to the jinchuriki."

"What would it-"

"I cannot say for sure, but know this. If you so much as attempt at summoning Kurama you will be held accountable for your actions."

Kai gulped as he nodded in understanding, "Noted."

"Now then… we have a lot to cover and not a lot of time to do it so let's get to work."

"Hai Akane-sensei!"

…

1 month later

…

Kai stood at the gate he hadn't returned to since his arrival a month ago, and staring at it now made him nervous of the approaching finals. Although his near month long training had been successful the thought of leaving filled him with trepidation. A brush of fur against his side caught his attention allowing his chaotic thoughts to divert.

"Calm yourself child."

Akanes words sang through his soul allowing him to do as she said and bring peace to his mind.

"Thank you Mother."

The rustling of nearby bushes caught the pairs attention as two voices soon followed after.

"Hiro-sensei stop messing with your kimono you're fine," Sakura's voice scolded.

"Buuut Sakuuuura! I must look my absolute best!" Hiro whined in reply.

Sakura gave a scoff, "I still can't believe how tame you seem when not training."

"Oh please deary you should see me in bed. I've been told that I'm quite the animal," Hiro purred.

Kai desperately tried not to think about the kitsune as he waited patiently, as well as awkwardly, with his mother. Finally the two breached the screen of foliage to reveal a very different looking Sakura. Kai blinked once...twice and then his hand promptly met his face.

From atop Sakura's head were two fox ears which matched her strikingly pink hair, and to accommodate these new ears her headband now rested around her neck. She wore a Kimono that obviously used to belong to Hiro himself if the slit where Sakura's single tail trailed out was any indication. Akane seemed unfazed by this while Kai was just trying to process what had happened to his pink haired teammate.

"Sakura...what happened?"

Sakura blushed slightly as she exchanged a quick glance with Hiro, "There was a slight incident between Hiro and I. It's nothing to worry about."

Kai gave a groan as he massaged his temples, "Kakashi and Sarutobi are going to kill me."

Sakura tilted her head slightly, "Why would they want to do that?"

Kai just sighed, "Don't worry about it I'll see to it that nothing bad happens to either of us."

"Besides if either of you were threatened then your village would immediately have a very powerful and most likely very angry foe."

Sakura and Kai shared a look, a silent promise that if it truly came down to it they would forsake the village strong bonds or no. Especially now that they were in this together.

"Let's just get back to Konoha already. We don't have much more time to waste before the exams start, and I really don't want to miss it."

Akane gave a nod of agreement, "Would you wish to join us Hiro? I'm sure that Sakura wouldn't mind your company."

Hiro looked to Sakura who gave him a slightly pleading look, "Please?"

Finally Hiro sighed, "Very well Akane-sama I shall accompany you to the chunin exams."

A pleased smile spread across Sakura's lips as she enveloped Hiro in a bone crushing hug. Hiro quickly responded with a lecherous grin, "Tis no problem Sakura."

With that Akane began the process of returning us to the Ninja realm. The four of us appeared right in my apartment rather than in the training ground where we had left from. A quick glance at the clock revealed the short amount of time we had to arrive at the stadium. With a quick look at his company Kai took off and through an open window towards the stadium. The others were far from beyond as the four of them sped across the rooftops to arrive at the stadium as soon as possible.

…

Orochimaru was not having a good time here back in Konoha. His plan to mark Sasuke had failed and as of now he cursed the skills of his sound genin squad. They had overestimated themselves and in the process had even gotten themselves killed. Now here he was posing as Suna's Kage and was preparing to invade Konoha with the combined might of both Sound and Suna. Having Hiruzen sitting next to him was not as amusing as he had hoped it would be. The only true thing that might come to his advantage was that he had met a Kitsune's child. That had been the true surprise for him. Perhaps he could get both Sasuke and the one named Kai? It would be a worthy endeavour if things worked out.

That was a big if however…

…

Kai arrived in the middle of the stadium with Akane beside him her true form once more hidden away. Kai himself had his cloak hiding all of his more foxy features for the time. He wanted to use their reveal as an element of surprise to try and get the drop on his opponents. Akane had even given him full permission to reveal himself when the time was right, and the only consequence would be delayed for a much later time (unless otherwise needed). Sakura and Hiro would be watching from the stands where they would be meeting up with Ino and the others.

Kai would be to busy fighting to keep an eye on her and that was exactly what Hiro was for. He would be watching Sakura while he himself participated in the tournament. Ranma who he was to face looked calm but a fire burned in his eyes leaving Kai to wonder just why he was so pumped up. He would not be left to ponder his thoughts as the proctor appeared in front of their group. He seemed to be chewing on a Senbon needle if his guess was correct. That didn't seem like the safest thing to do, but he wasn't one to truly judge the man for his bad habits. After all every shinobi needs a coping mechanism of some sort to deal with their lives. Closing his eyes Kai let the noise of the crowd wash over him while he patiently waited for the first battle to be announced. Thankfully the wait didn't last much longer as the proctor began to do his job.

Kai could barely restrain his fluctuating yokai as he prepared for combat and the hopefully difficult challenge to come. The proctor, whom Kai had been ignoring in favor of trying to calm his yokai, had spoken for barely two minutes, and already Kai could feel the tension saturating the air around him.

"Our first battle shall be between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga. All non-participating combatants must leave the arena."

Kai made to do so only to find a hand placed upon on his shoulder. Turning around he found Naruto staring up at him blue eyes burning with such an intensity Kai might have mistaken them for being on fire.

"Naruto?"

"I want to fight you Kai!"

Kai let a grin slip across his face as he stared back at Naruto, "Then don't let that Hyuuga-teme kick your ass."

If at all possible it seemed as if Naruto's grin seemed to spread even further as Kai turned away and left the arena. Intent on finding Sakura and Hiro so he could watch the battles alongside them. After all it was easier to enjoy something when you're with friends.

It did not take much to find the two of them especially with Hiro being especially easy to trace. The two of them were with some of the other rookies that hadn't made it into the tournament. Ino was ogling Hiro who had clearly noticed but rather chose to ignore her in favor watching Neji and Naruto battle. Approaching the group Kai allowed himself a smile as he watched Sakura and Ino get along. The very slight flicker of a kitsune illusion reminded him how things could change however. Kai refused to let his smile falter and thus he continued his quiet yet determined stride to the group. Hiro seemed to have already noticed him and Akane approaching. Sakura was not far behind the older Kitsune but he had already beat her to the customary bow that Kitsune used when in Akanes presence. A blush burned at Kai's cheeks as he bowed back in acceptance Akane merely watching the three of them.

"So how are things with you guys? Well, I hope."

Hiro gave one of his ever so flirtatious grins as he nodded in reply, "Of course my Lord. Sakura was merely getting to better know her fellow genin after so long."

Ino who sat beside him seemed to melt at the foxes demeanor while Sakura merely rolled her eyes well aware of her sensei's battle prowess.

Smiling Kai gestured for Akane to take the open seat while he stood next to it. While the gesture confused others Hiro and Sakura understood it as an act of kindness from child to mother. With a bobbed head of thanks Akane easily situated herself on the perch. Not a single hair was out of place even as Kai leaned down to speak to her. It was the little things that the others missed however such as Akanes eyes narrowing in on the Kage box or how her hair rose just the slightest bit at the sight of the Kazekage. After all Snakes were slimy bastards and she would not let this one get closer to her child than he already had.

…

Naruto's victory came as a shock to many but to some such as Kai who had even put money on the blond haired ninja it was no surprise. Sasuke's lack of arrival was very much a jarring turn of events for many. It nearly came as no surprise that his match was postponed, however it would most likely lessen his chance of achieving Chunin rank even if it was Kakashi's fault. Thus it was Kai's turn to do battle with the energetic Ranma.

Something in his being, most likely his Yokai, warned him to be wary of such a cocky foe. He seemed to have some sort of trick up his sleeve that he couldn't wait to reveal. Kai just hoped that it was either insignificant or easy to shut down.

Kai and Ranma stood mere feet across from each other the proctor himself being a temporary barrier between the two.

"On my mark may the match between Kai Kitsune and Ranma Ryuukai will begin! Ready? Hajime!"

With that the Proctor lept back leaving the two to throw their blows. Kai himself was preparing for Ranma to fling himself at him but the shinobi merely begin to run through a long series of hand signs eyes trained on Kai. Curious but cautious Kai surged forwards inhaling deep and allowing his Yokai to fluctuate. With a surge the flames rushed out with a mighty whoosh. Scorching the ground and all that came in its path. Kai had leapt over his own flames just in time to see Ranma finish the hand signs and **absorb** the flames into a strange cross. Eyes wide Kai began to back off as fast as he could. Throwing a few projectiles while doing so. If Ranma could absorb Kitsune-Bi than it would be best to stick to normal Shinobi means. Such as Kunai, Shuriken, and the ever so fun explosive tags.

A series of thunderous booms tore up the ground between the two erupting in a cloud of dirt that obscured both competitors vision.

When the dust settled and the audience could once more see, Kai was nowhere to be found instead a copy of the Kyuubi, although on a much smaller scale, stood in his place. With a mighty roar it glared down at what could be deemed by it as a waste of space.

It made to move forwards only to be stalled by the still floating seal above Ranma's head.

"I know what you are demon! And in the name of my clan I shall exorcise you!"

With a mighty fluctuation of Chakra the form of the towering Kyuubi was dispelled leaving a panting and slightly shivering Kai in view. He had hoped to make the cocky bastard piss himself with the blood hungry illusion. That surge of chakra however, that was different from what he normally considered to be chakra. Looking to his right his eyes met Akanes and slowly he eased his breath and muscles so he could relax. He could do this… and he refused to fail to such an overconfident bastard. Not to mention the idea that Kai could be exorcised was ludicrous. Right? He really hoped so right about now.

Growling Kai bolted forwards taking a slightly zig zagged pattern in hopes of throwing Ranma off. With a running leap Kai felt his claws meet flesh as he took a swipe at one of Ranma's shoulders. Hopefully he could disarm the bastard….heh disarm. A sudden pressure in the air sent him flinging backwards and into one of the many scattered trees around the arena. With a groan Kai got to his feet and glared at Ranma who was nursing a series of cuts on his left arm. At least he had managed to land the blow but that was only a minor victory if the draining of his yokai said anything. It wasn't to serious at the moment and he could mold his chakra if he had to but being who he was it didn't matter as much.

Deciding to try something different Kai circled around behind Ranma who was throwing the occasional projectile at him. It was a taunt as well as an insult in many fashions, but Kai would rend Ranma of his ever so precious limbs…

Blinking and shaking his head Kai cleared his thoughts as best he could. Ripping off the guy's arms sounded just a bit to far, or maybe it just wasn't far enough. Furrowing his brows Kai set aside the taunting whispers of mutilation in his mind to focus.

Leaping into the air Kai let forth a basic fire jutsu and one that he had picked up from Sasuke, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball!"

Allowing the fireball to surge ahead Kai followed after it. With a flick of his wrist a kunai rested in his palm a series of etchings flowing down the blade. The fireball impacted just a few feet from Ranma and Kai surged through the cloud of ash and smoke. Striking Ranma in the face with his free hand while the other jammed the blade into the ground just missing Ranma's foot by a hair.

Sprinting away from the stunned shinobi and the implanted knife Kai watched patiently as Ranma stood back wiping blood from his cheek.

"What's the matter? Got no tricks up your sleeve demon?"

Kai let out a bark of a laugh, "Funny you should mention that."

Slamming his hand into the ground Kai forced his yokai out in a pulse. The pulse barely reached the edge of the stadium walls, but that didn't matter when it had hit its target. Most of Kai's Yokai seemed to build up at Ranma's feet where the dagger was imbedded. Ranma himself only had a scarce second to act before the dagger exploded into a raging fire. It gave off the very feeling of beastial and raw power as it tore apart its surroundings. Ranma barely managed to clear some distance between himself and the dagger. That did not mean he was uninjured and his slightly smoking pants spoke of this. His right leg clearly got the worst of the blast leaving it charred, cracked and bleeding. It did not deter Ranma however as he faltered through another series of hand signs.

Kai prepared himself as he further restrained and focused his yokai as to not let even a drop escape him. A chakra tank he may have been, but every action mattered especially in the shinobi field where one wrong move could kill you.

Kai's eyes widened as a runic glowing blade formed in Ranma's hands. His fur stood on edge and every sense of his being was screaming to kill him now or run while he still could….

Gulping Kai let one of his hands reach up and grab onto his cloaks clasp where he gently rubbed it. He had wanted to wait and reveal himself later...but right now he desperately needed full access to his taijutsu style tails and all. Glancing towards Akane he barely noticed her slight nod of approval at his decision.

Straightening out Kai allowed himself to stand tall as the clasp came loose and allowed for his cloak to fall fully to the ground. A large majority of gasps could be heard from around the stadium as a multitude of ninja and civilian noticed the unveiling of his 5 tails.

To those in the stadium that were chakra sensitive it wouldn't be hard to notice the severe spike in yokai coming off of the child. It would become known to others as that Yokai quickly became visible thickening and condensing into a solid shape. It was a gentle pink which began to bleed red as it continued to condense further to the point of being nearly physical.

The power spike of Kai's chakra finally settled as the yokai around him solidified fully. With a growl Kai took a single menacing step forwards.

Ranma who was fully facing Kai and the closest to his yokai could clearly feel the energy he was giving off, "Wh-wh-what are you?"

Kai first began to chuckle, then he began to laugh, only to find himself gasping for breath. His laughter could only be described as manic.

"Wouldn't you know? You've been calling me a demon all this time and now you really want to know what I am?" The stands around them were silent as both spectator and competitor watched events unfold.

Ranma was visibly shaking in a mixture of what could only be assumed as fear, adrenaline and outrage.

Kai took a lazy step forwards his face seeming to split in two by his massive grin, "Your worst fucking nightmare."

Ranma gulped his eyes searching around the arena only to land on the still floating cross above his head. His gaze alternated between the two only for him to gather his hands above his head as if to cup the air above him. A rhythmic chant began to fill the air as Ranma speed through the process as fast as he could manage. With barely a blink Kai was already off covering what little distance separated the two. His fist found its mark landing squarely in Ranma's gut knocking the wind out of him and leaving the genin breathless. A follow up kick found the genin impacting the arena wall an indent would tell just how hard and where Ranma had impacted. A second thud established that he had hit the ground leaving him gasping for air and in a world of pain. Kai continued approaching Ranma ignoring the floating cross in the sky. He wanted this fight finished now before he ate up even more of his reserves.

Stopping barely a foot away from Ranma Kai reached down and hefted the genin to his feet, "You have not only dishonored me but my family and clan as well. Got any more words you'd like to say?"

Ranma cracked a grin, "Holy Light: Scatter Barrage."

The cross hanging above the two seemed to explode as beams of piercing light scattered across not only the arena itself but the stadium above. Kai took a good portion of the barrage weakening the yokai buffer around him and leaving him feeling light headed. A distant scream alerted him to another problem however.

…

Sakura watched Kai's fight with awed eyes. He was strong remarkably so and his speed spoke volumes of his skill. It was an impressive display that the Kitsune Prince was putting on. The cross in the sky left her feeling uneasy though as the strange radiance it seemed to give off left her feeling nauseous. As if to accentuate this feeling a vision began to flicker before her. The cross glowed as many shards of light spread across the stadium like shards of glass scattering. One seemed to have struck Akane herself, as she laid sprawled on the ground a whole pierced straight through her chest leaving the smell of burnt flesh and fur hanging in the air. It was her eyes that were the most horrifying thing however. They seemed to stare through Sakura piercing through her very being and looking into the deepest darkest depths of her soul. Glancing up her gaze found Hiro standing above her, body ablaze and gaze centered upon what had to be Kai and what was left of Ranma in the stadium. The shinobi and citizens around her were clearly in a panic and most were responding in the way that humans do...panic. A wash of black overcame her and soon enough she found herself listening to Hiro and Ino continue their conversation while Akane watched the battle below like only she could. Taking a deep breath she placed her hand over her temple feeling the beginning aches of a migraine come on. Akanes gaze flicked to her for a moment only to immediately flit back to Kai who was still battling in the arena. Lowering her hand she tried to focus on what was going on in the arena still. However her thoughts kept going back to the strange vision… it left her feeling nauseated and wary. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and tried to distract herself with other thoughts.

It would not take long for her vision to prove correct as one of those beams seemed to be spearing right towards Lady Akane who was staring at it eyes wide. Hiro was so enamored in his chat with Ino that he hadn't even noticed. Sakura did the first thing that came to her mind and flung herself in front of the beam moments before it could connect with Akane. Tingling started in her chest only to spread out through her limbs as if it had infected her blood. Soon enough pain unlike any she had felt before speared through her soul and right through every nerve in her body much like a flash fire. It burned like nothing she had ever felt before and the sound of screaming quickly filled the air. Was…. was that her screaming? Finally after what felt like forever the pain stopped and Sakura found herself wobbling on two feet eyes locked with Akanes.

"Child…." Akanes words were nearly lost to her as she stared deep into that see of ruby red.

"I-It's okay Akane-sama…," Her throat was so dry and yet she felt so strangely warm it took her a moment to gather her train of thought, "I-I'm only doing w-what n-needs to be d-done to p-prot-tect you."

With that she felt gravity pull her forwards and directly onto her knees. She felt a number of tails envelop her before she could collapse, "Rest now child… I shall take care of things from here."

Sakura nodded her mind already quieting so that she could rest and recover from the traumatic event.

Akane turned to find Hiro and Sakura's friends staring in surprise at the crumpled Kunoichi, "Hiro watch over her. I'm going to go assist Kai."

Passing the girl over to her second in command she stood and began to make her way down the steps, " _HE SHALL PAY…_ "

…

Kai ducked and rolled under another barage of blessed light. His head was a mess and he had multiple holy burns scattered across his body but they barely stung due to the now wavering Yokai shield.

 _"My child i am coming to assist you prepare to fake a summoning Jutsu so that we may pull this off covertly," Akanes voice was full of rage and even from here he could feel her overwhelming anger._

Inhaling deeply Kai backflipped tossing out more kunai and shuriken. The moment his feet touched the ground he flashed through the summoning jutsu hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A smoke grenade went off at his feet and out of the cloud came Akane in her true form but instead of the typical creme fur her entire body seemed to be cloaked in fire. Without a word from him Akane surged forwards while he activated the seal stitched and dyed into his belt. A sheathed blade appeared at his hip it was just longer than a standard ninjato and had a trio of bells attached to the pommel. The blade of the sword had two small rings intersecting through holes which would jingle at the slightest of jarring. Kai drew the blade without making a sound and settled into a stance with his front leg extended in front of him and his rear leg slightly bent ready to spring him forwards at a moments notice. Raising the sword horizontally above his head he aimed the tip of the sword where Akane was keeping Ranma boxed in. Slowly the bells began to jingle as Kai channed a mixture of Yokai and chakra into the blades attachments. Next came the rings which began to vibrate almost violently in their slots.

Kai reared back just a slight bit more and in that same moment Akane moved out of his way, "Sword Art: Bass Wave!"

With that Kai jabbed the sword forwards sending forth a massive wave of sound which overtook Ranma and sent him sliding along the ground. Springing forwards Kai landed just shy of Ranma sword hilted but ready for an Iaijutsu draw at any moment.

Akane crept up behind Kai fur ruffled and eyes still ablaze with hatred that she would not be able to contain for some time. Her teeth were bared while her tail and ear tips were all ablaze with silver kitsune-bi.

"Surrender now Renma or face the consequences of crossing Akane and I."

Ranma looked up and for a moment it looked as if he were about to reach for something on his belt but stopped eyes staring at something Kai couldn't see. With a regretful sigh Ranma raised his good arm, the other currently out of socket, "I Ranma resign from this match." Kai nodded and turned barely taking a step forwards only for a hand to latch around his ankle turning back he found Ranma looking up at him a slightly manic look in his eyes. "Just know this demon scum…. I will purge you from this world when we meet again."

Clicking his tongue Kai kept going Akane taking a moment to growl once more before quickly following her slightly hurt child. Her mind quickly jarred back to Sakura and with that thought she swept under Kai's legs and carried him up the wall and to the stands where Hiro was still crouched over her. Kai found his steps quickening ignoring the stares and murmurs around him as he found himself crouching next to the resting kunoichi. Her breathing was labored and she had clearly broken out into a sweat. His eyes found Hiro's who was currently staring down at his student with barely concealed worry for her wellbeing. Green chakra was hovering between him and Sakura at his attempts to stabilize her. Akande quickly came to rest beside him her eyes analyzing the hurt genin who had risked her own life.

Her eyes snapped to kai who simply nodded and with that the three proofed away and Kai turned away keeping the tears threatening to spill at bay while he still could. Mentally he swore to himself that if he ever saw Ranma near Sakura again that he wouldn't get another chance to even breathe.


End file.
